Les nuits sans nom - KHR
by Haru-carnage
Summary: UN mot et sept minutes pour en crée un drabble. Tel est la règle. Compilation de textes sur le fandom. [Collectif NONAME] Atelier qui se déroule généralement le soir, ce qui explique le titre.
1. Insurrection - Bebec

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Nouvelle compilation, mais cette fois-ci que des drabbles.

* * *

Chrome se mordait les lèvres. Elle était pourtant habitué aux coups fourré de Mukuro. Mas qu'il se retourne contre elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait y croire. Elle retenait ses larmes avec difficultés alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Namimori. Contre ce changement de situation, elle devait prévenir Tsuna. Ce garçon bien que timide lui avait tendu la main. Le deuxième à l'avoir fait. Sa tristesse comme poids. Elle arrivait que plus d'une heure à la maison du jeune homme. Le bruit qu'elle entendait effaçait un peu les traces des larmes. Elle entrait, et advienne que pourra. Elle avancerait.


	2. Risible - Bebec

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Un jeune garçon se tenait comme à son habitude devant l'école de Namimori. Son regard glaçant piquait la nuque des nombreux élèves. Mais il n'était pas en retard. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Comme d'habitude. Il y avait ce groupe d'herbivores bruyants. Ces derniers avaient tenté de faire de lui un allié. Encore un peu, il aurait ri. Les seuls qu'il pouvait supporter, ce sont ces sbires. Hors de question de copiner avec ces vaches beuglantes. Quand bien même s'il y avait deux éléments prometteurs, deux futurs adversaires. Il resterait au loin, mais pas trop. On ne savait jamais avec eux.


	3. Clairvoyance - Bebec

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Un mince sourire se dessinait sur le visage juvénile d'une jeune femme aux yeux bleu. Elle regardait avec bienveillance un des hommes de sa mère. Les futures épreuves qu'il allait traverser. Elle posait sa main fine sur Gamma. Le blond avait sursauté. Il était si farouchement accroché au spectre de sa maman. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle-même avait pleuré des heures durant la fatalité. Tel était leur destin. Le ciel changerait encore. Sauf si un événement bouleverse son destin. Elle souriait à cet homme avant de retourner s'occuper du jardin avec un sourire rayonnant. Le futur changera.


	4. Allégeance - Bebec

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Encore une cigarette, ça ne serait pas de trop pour supporter ce gamin. Il n'allait pas trahir le dixième du nom, quand bien même il confiait régulièrement ce stupide bovin. Il écrasait sa drogue avant d'y retourner. Il devait rester patient. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Tsuna. Il méritait cette pause. C'était son devoir de se sacrifier pour son boss. Il n'était pas le bras droit s'il refusait un service à ce dernier. Il se mettait à courir après Lambo, gardien de la foudre. Il pestait alors que le gosse lançait des grenades. Encore une heure. Il serait enfin libre.


	5. Velu - Bebec

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Sur un bâtiment, un homme riait en tortillant sa moustache. Il savait que le boss comptait sur lui. Xanxus lui confiait des missions parfois dangereuses. S'il revenait victorieux, il aurait droit à une récompense, si on oubliait le fait qu'il considérait du temps avec leur chef comme un cadeau. Éliminer un puceron, ça n'allait pas être difficile. Première tentative d'assassinat, ratée. C'est à son deuxième coup qu'il sentait sa lame percer le corps maigre de ce parasite. Il pointait son parapluie sur le corps et foudroyait. Sa signature. C'était ça un vrai gardien de la foudre. Ce gamin n'était qu'une plaisanterie.


	6. Miracle - Bebec

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Dino avait un sourire, il arrivait à tenir ses baguettes comme le faisait son petit frère de cœur. En voyant le sourire de l'adolescent. Il était plus que rassuré. Il commençait à manger. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas évident de manger avec des baguettes. Mais il s'améliorait. Il ne demandait pas la maîtrise totale. Mais assez pour ne faire pas honte à ce jeune homme. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de riz blanc. Il avait un morceau de poisson sur t-shirt. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné pour un repas avec rien de sale. Le jour où ça arrivera, il serait heureux.


	7. Anacoluthe - Elizabeth M Holmes

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Bah euh, c'est que... Je... Mais tu sais... Je voulais pas...

-Stop, stupide fan de base-ball. Tu me sors encore une phrase pas bien construite, je te fais manger ta batte. »

Gokudera foudroyait du regard son collègue. Il avait beau être habitué à sa présence. Il n'avait pas à supporter sa façon de parler. Lui qui avait appris le japonais pour vivre ici, cet idiot faisait ses phrases n'importe comment. Il avait envie de lui coller sous le nez un recueil de grammaire japonaise. Il se massait le crâne, alors que l'autre riait. Comme d'habitude, ce stupide Yamamoto...


	8. Petit ami - MlleMau

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ken lâchait un soupir, Chikusa n'était jamais un homme facile à satisfaire. Il y avait ce côté sauvage. Il ne s'en plaignait pas particulièrement. Sauf, quand il lui bousillait son lit après une nuit torride. Il remontait ses lunettes. La pleine lune était pour ce soir. Les manipulations génétiques, avaient rendu ce garçon très animal. Une nuit de plus où il dompterait la bête pour la dominer complètement. Mordant son cou pour montrer à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Il sentait le souffle lourd de son compagnon. Il avançait à pas feutré. Ken le plaquait, c'était lui au-dessus.

« Gagné ! »


	9. Retard - Eli

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Cette vilaine habitude, celle de courir après le temps. Il était en retard, encore. C'était un coup à se faire encore remarquer par Hibari et le comité de discipline. Pourtant, Tsuna faisait des efforts pour arriver à l'heure. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire moins vite que ces deux amis qui étaient déjà à quelques mètres de lui. Il y mettait toute ce qu'il avait. C'est pile deux secondes après l sonnerie qu'il arrivait devant les grilles de l'école. Il ravala sa salive. Le président du comité de discipline l'attendait. Il allait être mordu à mort, encore...


	10. Céphalopode - Eli

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire ça. Mammon, gérant des comptes de la Varia, lâcha un soupir. Les excentricités du groupe lui coûtaient cher. Entre l'autre taré qui gardait des cadavres et un maniaque de l'épée qui avait des requins. Il avait fallu que le boss commande de la viande d'un céphalopode pour s'en faire des takoyakis. Pas n'importe quel céphalopode en plus, un qui habitait dans les profondeurs des abysses. En clair, presque impossible à pêcher pour un humain normal. Il avait dû trouver un fournisseur assez courageux ou fou… Il allait les tuer… Tous ! Parce que c'était lui qui payait, pas eux !


	11. Secrétaire (image) - Eli

Disclaimer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Haru posa un regard sur le liquide noir qui reposait au fond de la tasse. Elle pouvait y voir son reflet. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment se sortir de cette situation délicate. Elle avait opté pour un chapeau blanc pour cacher ses yeux aux autres. Son regard était aussi perdu qu'elle. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir. Elle avait le don pour aimer les personnes les plus indécises qui soient. Entre Tsuna qui n'avait jamais avoué son affection et Chrome toujours attaché à Mukuro. Elle avait tiré le numéro gagnant avec un autre indécis : Basil. Pourquoi l'amour c'était compliqué ?


	12. Avoir une faim de loup

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Son ventre hurlait, mais il avait une autre faim. Un appétit de prédateur pour la chair de son partenaire. Il le mangerait bien tout cru. Cet idiot avait eu la géniale idée de servir de table à dessert. Le chocolat était venu se réfugier dans le nombril, il récupérait le précieux liquide encore tiède sur le corps chaud de son amant. Une lueur de malice s'allumant dans ses yeux verts. Yamamoto Takeshi allait regretter de l'avoir provoqué ainsi. Il allait le faire patienter encore quelques instants avant que la table redevienne sa moitié dans laquelle il y plongerait bien plus qu'un biscuit.


	13. Petite pause

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Personnage : Dino

* * *

Une journée de plus à signer des papiers, ils s'entassaient perpétuellement sur son bureau. Si seulement Tsuna avait besoin de lui. Il pourrait déroger à ses responsabilités. Même si c'était pour entraîner Hibari, il y irait tout de suite. Mais vu l'heure, son petit frère de cœur dormait. Et lui devait supporter le bruit des talons haut de sa secrétaire qui était venu rangé quelques dossiers. Il n'avait rien contre la femme de Romario, mais il avait horreur de ce bruit. Tac ! Un pas de plus, deux ou trois, puis elle partait. Il était enfin tranquille, libre de laisser vagabonder ses pensées...


	14. Douce

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Délicatement, ses mains passent sur son visage, il retient son souffle, ses yeux se plongeant dans ceux d'autre.  
Où il était, il avait oublié, seules ses lèvres sur les siennes comptaient à présent, plus rien que cet hôte.  
Une union presque sacré dans la pénombre de la nuit, les deux s'aiment au-delà du paraître.  
Cette sensation de s'appartenir à nouveau, leur corps finiront par ne plus avoir d'air, disparaître.  
Et ils s'endormiront dans les draps blancs de leur amour que nul ne pouvait nier, même ces histoires de mafia leur passait au-dessus à présent.


	15. Des étoiles dans les yeux

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ship : Hibari/Dino

* * *

On disait tant de choses sur le sexe, mais une revenait souvent. Ça intriguait un peu Hibari, pas qu'il s'intéresse aux herbivores. Non, mais il avait des théories à prouver. Comment pouvait-il voir des étoiles en faisant ce genre de choses ? Hors de question qu'il le fasse lui-même. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un carnivore ou un omnivore. Il avait pour ça la bonne personne. Il suffisait de le faire venir ici pour une raison futile et il viendrait plus vite qu'une fusée. Après, il demanderait à ce type de lui faire une faveur d'explorer son anneau de chair, car c'était la marche à suivre…


	16. Première fois

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ship : Tsuna x Xanxus

* * *

Il y a cette hésitation, cette envie d'être plus proche de l'autre. Sawada Tsunayoshi ne sait pas comment gérer tout ça. C'est trop soudain. Les baisers de son partenaire étaient si agréables, même si ces derniers étaient marqués par l'empressement et la brutalité qui le caractérisait. Il passa doucement ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire redessinant les diverses cicatrices. Alors que ce dernier commençait à lui faire perdre la tête en le préparant à sa venue plus qu'évidente. Il pouvait sentir le désir de cet homme. Celui qui était devenu son aimé et qui devenait peu après son amant en unissant son corps au sien.


	17. Jouet

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Attendre, c'était quelque chose que Byakuran détestait par-dessus tout, alors pour passer le temps, il se mit à fouiller les armoires en quête de quelque chose… Il ne savait pas ce qui cherchait précisément jusqu'à tombe sur un objet long et fin. Il passa ses mains pâles sur la longueur faite de plastique. Un jouet qu'il s'empressait d'essayer. Il enleva les vêtements devenus trop gênants. Il humidifia légèrement ses doigts ensuite pour les introduire en lui. Il ne voulait pas se blesser bêtement en se montrant trop gourmand. Quand vint le tour de l'introduire, il lâcha un gémissement de pur plaisir, la soirée ne faisait que commencer...


	18. Sacré toi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Une main vint se poser sur la bouche du jeune homme. Ses gémissements sont forts, il fallait dire que son amant le besognait plutôt bien. Connaissant les points sensibles de Gokudera, Yamamoto s'amusa à lui arracher des gémissements plus que sensuels dans cette église qui se disait sacrée…. L'envie de faire sien son amant avait été plus forte que le respect qu'il portait à cet endroit. Seules les chairs de l'autre homme le serrant autour de son pénis comptaient. Il ondulait les hanches, embrassant la peau pâle du bel Italien.

« Sacré toi, même pris dans le plaisir, tu as du mal à te lâcher... »


	19. Dîner avec lui

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Un peu self insert, excusez-moi.

* * *

Un regard froid comme l'acier. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là… J'ai beau réfléchir, rien ne peut m'expliquer ce qu'il fait là. Et il mange, heureusement, il a l'air d'apprécier. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle, c'est Hibari quand même. Le plus silencieux, le moins sympathique et le plus violent des hommes. Parfois, je me dis ce qui me fait aimer un type pareil. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il est beau gosse. Ce personnage est capable de me tuer avec ces armes, mais je n'ai pas peur. Tant que je respecte les règles, tout va bien.


	20. Prof

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Dino posa un regard sur la pile papier. Il devait porter tout ça ? Sans trébucher. Donner cours était déjà compliqué, mais ce qui le préoccupait, c'étaient les élèves. Allaient-ils l'accepter ? Serait-il grillé. En tout cas, ces tatouages étaient cachés. Il n'avait pas à craindre sur ce point-là. Il ne devait pas penser à la mafia. Éloigner Romario, ce qui signifiait qui allait être très maladroit. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir plein de douleur, et peut-être des regrets d'avoir accepté cette couverture temporaire. Au moins, il pourrait donner un peu de confiance à Tsuna, son petit-frère de cœur. Oui, il aiderait ce garçon au cœur d'or.


	21. Enseigner

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

De tous les déguisements possibles, celui que portait Reborn aujourd'hui étonna Tsuna, des pompons multicolores sur l'entièreté de son petit corps. Il prit sur lui de demander à quoi servait ce costume, il était sûr que la façon de l'utiliser serait hors du commun. Comme sa façon d'enseigner. Qu'importent les flammes de volonté. Il souffrirait tant qu'il serait un véritable parrain. L'horreur pour lui. Lui un étudiant faible et persécute, un charismatique chef d'une organisation secrète ? Il était clair que les Vongola étaient tombé sur un spécimen rare qui allait renverser des siècles de traditions pour de nouvelles bases plus saines.


End file.
